The Spy Game Part Deux
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Sequel to The Spy Game. This time it's Syoko and Mikoto's story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Well here is the first chapter to the sequel of The Spy Game. Just a little something, something I decided to type up when my dad was hovering over my shoulder. And since my dad is pretty much homophobic I can't write yaoi butt sex with him around. But anyways this chapter will just pretty much introduce new characters. Itachi and Deidara will be in this chapter as will Naruto. The other characters won't appear till chapter 2. Anyways, on with the story. **

**The Spy Game Part Deux**

**Chapter 1**

"Otou-san is gonna be pissed," Mikoto mused pushing at the dead body on the ground.

"It's not my fault, this guy was with holding information," Syoko sighed brushing her hair out of her face.

"Torturing him till he talks and then killing him is not the way we do things."

Syoko stuck her tongue out at her twin. "Okaa-san says you're becoming too much like Ojisan."

Syoko shrugged before responding. "Wait which one? Do you forget we have three uncles?"

"Don't play stupid it doesn't suit you Sy," Mikoto sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh come on Koto what's wrong with being like Uncle Itachi."

"He's a sadist," Mikoto replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Syoko shrugged pocketing the documents they were sent to retrieve. "Come on, Koto we have to go give these documents to Uncle Naruto."

"Fine, ignore me. I don't care," Mikoto yelled after her twin.

"Good, then I will do just that." Mikoto ran after her twin throwing her arms around Syoko's neck. Both girls laughed. It was really fun to have a twin.

--------

"I welcome you all, as you must know my name is Uzumaki Naruto the leader of this organization."

"Is it true your father is Namikaze Minato," a voice spoke up. Naruto nodded in the positive. "I wish my dad was that cool. But he is just a civilian. I'm the first person in my family since my great-grandfather to become a spy," the voice continued.

"What's your name," Naruto asked kindly.

"Haa….my name is Kai. K-a-i," he smiled. "And the rest of you?"

"Yuki."

"Naoki."

"Satoshi."

"Keigo."

"Hmmm….you will be meeting with two of our best spies here in a few moments. They have just returned from a mission."

"Cool, what's their names? What do they look like?" Kai asked bouncing back in forth on the heels of his feet.

"Their names are…."

"Hey, Naruto-ojisan," a voice called opening the doors with force. All five boys turned around to see a sixteen year old girl standing the doorway. Her hair was an unusual shade of violet extending to mid-back and her eyes were dark as coals. "Syoko, I do hope you finished the mission."

"Of course she did….violently," another voice said. Three mouths fell open as an identical girl appeared. "There are two of them," the three asked.

"Kai, Satoshi, Keigo please close your mouths these are my nieces you are gawking at. Not to mention your superiors."

"No way, these are the new guys," Syoko asked looking at the five. "Names?"

"Yuki," the one with blue hair and lavender eyes spoke first. His hair was medium length stopping right at his shoulders.

"Naoki," this boy had an odd colored hair, a mix between red, blonde, and an orange color. Not only that, but his eyes were completely covered by the hair covering his face which was shorter than his hair in the back which extended down his back.

"S-Satoshi," this one had coiffed silver hair and gray eyes. Oh, and lets not forget the pink blush dusty his cheeks.

"Keigo," short brown hair and ruby eyes, nothing special really. Let's hope his skills were some what good.

"KAI. K-A-I," the last one was hyper with long black hair the flowed behind, oddly enough his hair had white tips. Hazel eyes shined excitedly looking over the twins.

"I'm Syoko and this is my twin…"

"Mikoto."

Naruto glanced up at a clock. "Girls why don't you take these five for lunch while I get the paper work down."

"Sure," Mikoto smiled signaling for the boys to follow her out. "Don't let anything Sy says get to you. She's always been like that."

"Been like what?" Syoko asked pushing down on her twin's head. Mikoto waved her hand in front of her face before turning back to the newcomers. Syoko fell back. "So what's with you two," she asked looking between Yuki and Naoki.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked kindly.

"You were the only two that didn't gawk when you found out I had a twin. I was just curious, why?"

"No reason, really, your just twins, nothing strange," Naoki replied simply. Syoko smiled before running up to her twin. Leaning over she began talking rapidly in Mikoto's ear. Mikoto pulled back. "Syoko you can't just say things like that."

"I'm not just saying. I'm positive."

"Sure. Sure, anyways this is the cafeteria," Mikoto said pushing open the doors. "No way, is that Itachi and Deidara of the Akatsuki," Keigo asked in disbelief his eyes widening at the two figures that were sitting at a table chatting with each other. "I have to get their autographs."

"Hey, Keigo you do realize this isn't a fanboy convention right," Syoko said in a snarky tone.

"I'm not gay if that's what you're implying."

"I didn't say that."

The boy growled. "You were implying it."

"Watch it, Keigo because unlike you I started here when I was six. How old are you now?"

"I'm 16 about to turn 17 in May. Older than you girlie," he growled.

Syoko grabbed his shirt collar. "What did you just call me? I don't care if you're older than me, I will kick your ass," Syoko pulled her fist back but was stopped from launching it forward. "Wow, you definitely have your mother's anger," a voice laughed. Syoko dropped Keigo, turning around to face her uncle. "Gomenasai, Ojisan."

Keigo's eyes widened. "He is your uncle?"

"No shit Sherlock he is married to…." Mikoto slapped her hand over Syoko's mouth. "You guys go get your lunches then you can come and sit with us."

The five boys nodded before going off to get their food. "Sy you can't just tell them that."

"It's not a big deal, right Uncle Dei."

"I don't think it is and neither does Itachi. Why should it be?"

"It's just people tend to freak out when we tell them we have two uncles. When our mother is an only child and our father only has one brother."

"It doesn't bother me and I've been with your uncle for twenty years give or take. We've been married for almost seventeen years, that's longer than a lot of straight couples and your cousin has no problem with it."

"Oh, how is cousin Ash, anyways," Syoko inquired.

"Causing trouble. Itachi blames it on me that she is like that but…"

"How do you three manage to do that?" a low voice asked. All three turned to see that they were somehow back at the table and standing next to Itachi. Because apparently they had a magical ability to space off into their conversations yet somehow still manage to get to their destination without any knowledge of it. Honestly, in Itachi's opinion, it got really annoying. Deidara smiled taking a seat next to his husband while the twins toke the two empty seats next to Itachi.

The boys returned, Satoshi sitting next to Syoko, then Kai next to Satoshi, Yuki and Naoki, then finally sitting next to Deidara and far across the table from Syoko sat Keigo.

Keigo turned to Deidara who was on his immediate left. "So you are _the_ Deidara, right?"

"I guess, yeah."

Keigo snapped his fingers. "You have to be. Considering nobody else says yeah at the end of every sentence."

"Do I really say yeah at the end of every sentence, yeah?"

"Yes," came three replies. "Fine," Deidara huffed. "Then I just won't say anything at all, yeah."

"Thank Kami-sama the moment I've been waiting for, for twenty years," Itachi smirked, mouthing a silent countdown to the twins. Right when his lips formed the number zero, two hands were slammed on to the table. "If that's how you feel then I'll leave, yeah," Deidara said standing up. Before he could take a step Itachi grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "Behave Dei you don't want to scare away the new recruits," Itachi sighed letting his hand slip from Deidara's upper arm to his hand.

"So you two must be really good friends," Kai said through a mouthful of food.

"Something like that, yeah," Deidara smiled clenching his husband's hand under the table.

"You could even say we are best friends and nothing can separate us, yeah." Two of the five boys blushed at those words causing Syoko to blow up. "Just say it. God, if it's that awkward for you to hid it then just admit."

"Who are you bitching at now?" Keigo asked.

"Uh…hello, Yuki and Naoki. The ones gaping at me, right now."

"Admit, what?" Yuki asked hesitantly.

"That you two are gay," she said bluntly. Yuki face immediately turned scarlet, causing Keigo and Satoshi to scoot away from the two. "It'd be no use scooting to me, yeah."

Yuki perked up. "You mean you're…"

"Well when I said best friends I meant life partner, yeah."

"Wait a second, you mean you and who," Satoshi asked.

"Me and Itachi of course. We've been married for almost seventeen years, yeah."

"What's the big deal?" Kai asked still just munching away.

"Don't you know what 'gay' means," Keigo asked in disbelief.

"Gay – happy feeling; merriment. Or shorter version of homosexual a physical attraction to a member of the same gender," Kai said thoughtfully let his fork dangle from his lips. "Meaning they have a sexual attraction to another man. I still see nothing wrong."

"What are you a walking dictionary?" Syoko asked.

"Photographic memory," he smiled tapping his fork to his head. "That's quite impressive," Mikoto smiled. "Yep. Yep. Anyways back to the subject at hand. What's wrong with being gay. Love has no gender after all."

"Are you gay?" Satoshi and Keigo asked at the same time. "I guess if you have to call it something I would say bi-sexual. If I fall for a girl, okay. If I fall for a guy it's still okay."

Deidara smiled. "I like this kid, yeah."

"When did you two know you were….." Naoki asked.

"Well, I've known since I was kid, yeah. I use to have a crush my childhood best friend and then I met Itachi, yeah. So I've been gay for as long as I can remember, yeah."

"Since I met Deidara," was Itachi's only reply.

"Anou….on to a different subject," Mikoto smiled. "So are you guys excited about joining the organization?"

Satoshi and Keigo visibly relaxed at the change of subject. "Oh, Oh, I am. I am," Kai cheered returning back to his hyper self. "And I met this really pretty doctor when I got my physical down. They said she is the head doctor."

"You mean the one with the pink hair?" Keigo asked. Kai nodded his hair enthusiastically. "I think they said her name was Uchiha something. Like a cherry blossom."

"Sakura," Syoko said. "That's it. Yeah she was pretty. I heard she is really nice to," Keigo smiled.

Mikoto sniggered a little at the new topic. "What's so funny?" Satoshi asked looking at the smiling twins.

"That's our mom," they said in unison. "Is there an echo in here," Yuki asked looking around.

"Not that we know of," they said once again in unison. Five sets of eyes were now on the twins. "Please don't do that," Naoki asked kindly.

"Do what?"

"That," Keigo wanted to shout but choose against.

"What? Talking in unison…." Syoko began.

"Or finishing each other's sentences," while Mikoto finished. This time they both busted out laughing. "Gomen, its just fun to do that," Mikoto apologized.

"Anyways that doctor you're talking about is our Mom. Our Dad's name is Uchiha Sasuke. And then this is our blood uncle Itachi," Syoko explained.

"Wait, Uchiha Sasuke. As in Naruto-sama's best friend Uchiha Sasuke," Naoki asked.

"And the current CEO of Uchiha Trading Co," Yuki added.

"Yep, that's our dad," Mikoto smiled.

"Bull shit, then you two would be super rich, why the hell would Uchiha Sasuke's kids need to work," Keigo asked. Syoko was about to blow up again but Itachi held her back.

"Both my otouto and Sakura were spies when they were younger. The twins merely wished to continue on that legacy. However, you are correct they are very wealthy. But they aren't spies to make money…."

"We do it because there is nothing better to do," Mikoto shrugged.

"Like how rich," Kai asked. Four groans were heard at the very inappropriate question. "Our family? Or us individually?" Mikoto asked.

"By yourselves."

"We could each drop 2 million as if it were pocket change," Syoko answered. "For real. Holy shit that's a lot of money," Satoshi said eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I guess," they both shrugged. Silence now reigned over the table. The boys had a lot of questions to ask the two. But thought they might be really rude of them. Keigo decided to ask even if it did ultimately piss Syoko off and she yelled for the fiftieth time that day. Right when he was about to ask his question three voices rang out.

"We're back."

--------

**Kinda short but I just wanted to get the ball rolling. This one isn't really romance orientated though I might pair some of my OCs together.** **But pairings, if any, will come later. Oh and Yuki and Naoki are characters from a BL story I'm writing so I decided to throw them in there. Because well the gayness makes me happy. Lol. **

**Plus I wanted to make my straight characters feel awkward like 100 of the time. So really they are just there to torture Satoshi and Keigo for my sadistic pleasure.**

**Well, review and tell me what you think. **

**JA NE!!!**


End file.
